A Wolf's Howl
by Seth Aarons
Summary: A test subject from a German military base who knows Mao from childhood has escaped and is on the run. R&R, flames will be extinguished.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Panic._

_a/n: This is my first fic. It also has a sadder ending than any of my other fics will. Just a little warning._

Chapter 01

"Sergeant Major Kurz Webber. Sergeant Major Sousuke Sagara, do you have any idea why I called you here?" asked Captain Teletha Tesstarossa.

" Does it have anything to do with the locker Sousuke detonated?" Kurz asked jokingly.

"This is no time for jokes, Sergeant Major Kurz. This matter is in regard to your squad member Warrant Officer Mellissa Mao."

"Yeah, what about her?" Kurz inquired.

"It would seem that a test subject from a German military base has escaped. His true name is unknown, but he is referred to as Test Subject 3-9-1."

"And what's this got to do with Mao?" Kurz asked, confused.

"That's just it. Her and the escapee appear to have quite a history together and it is impossible to foresee what she may do if it were discovered he was in Japan."

"Understood. So what is our mission," the war crazed Sagara spoke up.

"You are to refrain from releasing this information to Warrant Officer Mao, and are to keep her from him at all times. The latter is most crucial, as she is currently stationed in Okinawa, where he was last sighted."

"Affirmative. We shall head out immediately," said Sagara.

"Wait, what's this guy look like, anyway?!" Kurz interjected.

"Don't worry. You will know him the second you lay eyes on him."

"Uhhh… okay, then," Kurz said, dumbfounded.

"Thank you. You are dismissed."

The two men left the room quickly, one more intent on finishing the mission than the other. While Kurz went to gather their belongings, Sagara headed for the flight docks to secure a transport.

"One moment," Captain Tesstarossa yelled as the two parted ways. "You are to dress in civilian clothing to avoid suspicion. All military uniform and large weapons are to remain on the submarine."

000000000000

"Finally, dry land!" Kurz exclaimed, exhausted. "I mean, honestly, what was with all those enemy subs? Not to mention we lost all the torpedoes we had as protection for this mission! I just can't wait to get to the hotel and get some sleep."

"Do not forget we still need to fulfill our assignment to protect Warrant Officer Mao," Sagara reminded him.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Kurz sighed, "but twenty freaking subs?! That's practically the whole armada!"

"Regardless, our mission is our top priority."

"You know, I really can't see how Kaname puts up with you," the Sergeant Major commented.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer; The day I own _Full Metal Panic_ is the day Hell freezes over._

_Author's note; This story will be becoming longer from here on in._

Chapter 02

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU TWO DUMBASSES SO LONG?!" Mao yelled at the two of them when they arrived later that day.

"There were extenuating circumstances," Sagara explained briefly.

"Like what?" she asked suspiciously.

"Apparently every sub in the area thought it would be a good idea to attack us." Kurz replied.

"Riiiight, like I'm supposed to believe that," said Mao disbelievingly. "Anyway, we're out of beer. I was about to run to the store and get some. You guys want anything?"

"I'm good. Sousuke?"

"I would like some jerky." Sousuke replied.

"Gotcha. Anything else?"

"Negative. We'll see you when you return." Sousuke said.

- - - - - - -

Let's see… If I remember correctly, the store is this way." she said to her self as she turned left at the intersection, barely noticing the people around her.

Truth be told, the only person she remembered seeing was a man with long silver hair and grey eyes in a long black overcoat…

She froze. It couldn't be him. He was dead, or at least he was supposed to be! She had seen him die, in her arms, even!! How could he possibly be alive? Unless… unless it was just someone else who looked like him!

'That must be it!' she thought. But she had to make sure. She spun around and chased after him. She didn't know why she was running. Maybe it was because she was just in a hurry and wanted to get it over with. Or maybe it was because of the slim possibility that he had somehow survived, and was living in Okinawa, hidden away from the rest of the world for the past 15 years.

As she finally managed to get a good look at his face, she froze yet again at what had happened to her childhood friend. His eyes had become stern, stuck in what seemed like a permanent glare. He had an eye patch over his left eye, with the kanji for "wolf" on it. His right cheek had a scar on it that stretched down to the bottom of his chin. His ears were pointed, with an earring in his left ear. He was wearing a black and silver ring on his left middle finger, most likely to hide the tattoo beneath it.

When she finally regained her composure, she asked, "Seth? Is that really you?"


End file.
